leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akali/(Remade) Mio, the Flower of Chivalry
Lore The City-States of Demacia and Ionia enjoy friendly relations with each other, mostly in part of the diplomats between both nations. Among them was Lady Chiyo Sakura, an Ionian adjudicator and a diplomat who was well regarded by the peoples of both nations. Having stayed in Demacia for a few years, Lady Chiyo fell in love and bore a child with a Demacian knight, a daughter named Mio. The couple decided that it was best for Chiyo to return to her homeland, in order to raise the child in a much more peaceful environment. Mio grew up to be a disciplined and intelligent youth. She learned spiritual practices from her mother and martial arts from Master Lito, whose children befriended Mio. Mio led a quiet, happy life with her mother and friends, but a letter from her father would changed all this. The knight, having retired, asked to see Mio in Demacia, because he had not seen her since her birth. Reluctant at first, Mio accepted the invitation. Having arrived in Demacia, under the more locally befitting name Myosotis D'Lys, Mio was trained further by her father to gain stronger control over both her physical and magical prowesses. Mio, however, was homesick, and was longing to see her mother and friends back home. One night, she snuck out to a harbor in search of a ship headed to her home. She then encountered a girl who told Mio that Noxus has invaded her homeland. Shocked, Mio returned to her father and demanded that he send her back to Ionia. With a stern look on his face, the old knight told her that he would gladly send her, once her training was complete. Mio, with no other choice, trained hard every day, in hope of seeing the smiles of her friends back home. Months later, her father told her that she may return after presenting herself to the King and the Demacian elite guard. Without hesitance, Mio accepted, and upon showing her prowess and resolve, impressed her audience. King Jarvan III himself gave his support for her entry into the League of Legends, under the request that she represent both Demacia and Ionia within the League. "Truly, an Ionian warrior with the heart of a Demacian, a paragon of both peoples," - King Jarvan Lightshield III League Judgement Mio |date = 13 April 2013 (Conceptualized) |health = 50 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 55 |hp = 467 (+85) |mana = 215 (+40) |damage = 53.2 (+3.1) |attackspeed = 0.665 (+3.3%) |range = 125 |armor = 14.75 (+3.75) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.65) |speed = 345 }} of her maximum health}}. If she heals atleast one allied champion, the cooldown of her basic abilities are reduced by 2 seconds, while her basic abilities reduce the cooldown of the passive by 0.5 seconds. |range=800 |cooldown= }} Myosotis empowers her blade, causing her next attack to deal bonus magic damage. Targets behind the initial target are dealt true damage based on initial damage. While her blade is still empowered, she may cast the skill again to fire the energy as a linear skillshot, dealing only the magic damage. |leveling = of initial damage. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Mio's basic attacks and basic abilities gain 50 bonus range, and her attacks deal diminished damage to nearby enemies. |leveling = 425 |cooldown=15 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Mio doubles the splash amount, and her auto attacks deal additional true damage over 2 seconds to all targets hit for 6 seconds. Tears Thunderbolt does damage in a cone for the duration. |leveling = }} }} Mio brandishes her blade, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slowing them for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. After being damaged for the third time by this ability, enemies are stunned for 1 second and take bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown=3 |cost=30 |costtype=mana |range=125 }} Upon casting her basic abilities, Mio gains stacks of Zeal, giving her bonus tenacity and attack speed. She may gain up to 5 stacks, and decay by 1 stack each over 8-4 seconds, depending on how many stacks she currently has. |leveling = }} Mio dashes forward, dealing Magic Damage to enemies she collides with. The cooldown of this ability is based on her current stacks of zeal, and is unaffected by cooldown reduction. |leveling = |cooldown= 9 - 4 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range=375 }} }} Recommended builds Quotes ;Upon Selection *I shall be your sword! ;Attacking *Vanquish the wicked! *Strike them down! *They will fall! *Cut them open! *To battle! ;Moving *My fervor guides me. *I will not falter! *If it is necessary. *Take heart. *Forward. *Forge ahead. *I'll lead the way. *Sharp blade, sharper mind. *Ionia calls. ;Taunt *Look me in the eye, there's more honour in killing you that way. *This blade is sharp, there's no shame in being impaled by it. ;Joke *Joke? Battle is no joke! *L-Look, I never took any classes in humour. *... Uh... the enemy... they're jokes, right? *forced chuckle* ;Laugh * *Laughs and snorts* P-Pardon me... * *Laughs and snorts* Uh... *clears throat* ;Joke ( In range of friendly Ionian Fervor ) *Irie! Irie! She's the best! She'll dash in, ult and beat the rest! Goooo...... Irie! ;Healing friendly *VALOR HUG!! ... what's a valor hug...? ;DANCE Category:Custom champions